


Family Matters

by lizandletdie



Series: The Adoption!verse [24]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Grandpa Gold, adoption!verse, emma and gold brotp, implied swanfire - Freeform, offscreen rumbelle, single mom emma, toddler henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's 19 and just needs her own place with her son, so she goes to her son's grandpa for help.</p><p>Part of my adoption!verse future promptathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> anonymousnerdgirl prompted: AVS!Future prompt: Gold helps Emma study for exams one afternoon at the shop while doting on wee Henry.
> 
> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

"Hey, Gold," Emma called towards the back of the shop as she hiked Henry up higher on her hip. He was absolutely impossible when he knew it was grandpa time, but it was the best babysitting money couldn’t buy. "You in here?"

It was pointless to ask, if she wasn’t here he was and anyway his car was outside. Soon enough the man himself came out from his back room wearing a look he usually reserved for his wife or one of his children — or Henry, who had begun making grabby hands at the sight of his grandpa. Emma happily relinquished her charge and slung her backpack onto the counter.

"How was class?" He asked her, but he wasn’t really looking at her anyway. She’d always thought Bae’s dad was kind of scary until she had his grandson at which point she realized the man was an absolute pushover for his family. She had never seen a man spend that much time with a three year old and like it.

"Class was fine," Emma said with a shrug. "It’s exam week though, so you know. I may need Bae to take him for the weekend."

By which she really meant she might need Gold to watch him, because they both knew Bae was working all weekend. Bae worked most weekends, it was the busiest time at the shop.

Gold made a noise that let her know he had absolutely no idea what she was saying or problems with taking her son home for as long as she needed.

"Can I ask you something?" She said when he didn’t acknowledge her.

"Hm?" He glanced up at her direct question. "Oh, yes, of course."

And now for the awkward.

"How much does an apartment in one of your buildings run?"

Well, that got his attention at least. She hated asking this, but she and Henry needed some space. She was nineteen now and had a toddler and was pretty sure she and her mother we’re going to strangle each other if she didn’t get out soon.

"Well," he said after a long pause. "I guess that depends on who’s asking. And why."

"Me and Henry," she replied. "And that part is my business."

"Fair enough," he glanced back at the baby before continuing. "And I suppose I can’t convince you to just take an empty unit?"

"You guys have done more than enough," she said firmly. "And I want to start taking care of us."

"How much do you have?"

"I can probably swing five hundred a month between financial aid, child support, and what I make here," she admitted sheepishly.

He pressed his lips together into a fine line, glancing between her and Henry and she knew he was trying to think of a nice way to tell her no.

"That’s not enough, is it?" She said for him.

"Not for anything I’d feel comfortable with you living in, no."

"I figured,"she said with a sigh. "But I thought I’d ask anyway."

"And why is that?"

That was the sort of question that would have intimidated her before Henry’s birth, but now she knew better. He was preparing to offer her something he knew she didn’t want.

"My mother and I have differing opinions on child rearing," she replied. "We just need a little space to breathe. I’m ready to be the only mother."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"What if we worked out a percentage of your income you just pay a month?" He said at last. "Then when you graduate next year and get a real job we’ll up the rent accordingly. Will that be close enough?"

She thought about it for a minute — it would be really nice to have a place where she didn’t have to share the shower and where she and Henry could just…be.

"Alright," she agreed. "But you have to let me do something for you in exchange, I don’t want to be a burden."

"You can let me have my grandson all weekend," he said with a sneaky little grin. "Just be warned when you get him back he’s going to be spoiled rotten."

Emma rolled her eyes, but couldn’t contain the smile.

"Just remind Katie if she’s going to put costumes on him I need pictures for his wedding."

"If Katie puts him in a Princess dress and tiara again, l will be sure to remind her."


End file.
